


Darksparks AB/DL and Littlespace Shorts and Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AB - Freeform, ABDL, Adult baby, Apex Legends, Bubble Bath, DL, DarkSparks, F/F, Little, Littlespace Kink, Wattson can be Cute, Wraith x Wattson, diaper lover, littlespace, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Misadventures of Mommy Renee and the Rather Innocent Babied Natalie. No really coherent Story here, just a handful of interesting one-off Fragments.
Relationships: DarkSparks - Relationship, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 13





	Darksparks AB/DL and Littlespace Shorts and Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Natalie takes a bath, with some Appearances from a Few Rubber Friends.

Renee, for lack of a Better Term, was dead tired. Two losses in the two week consecutive games played one Friday after the other during the heat of summer, just made her feel worse. It felt the Teams, Everything, was stacked against her. It wasn’t too good that one of her Teammates, The one Dr. Nox, most often called Caustic, was out of training for a while due the regeneration being quite… effectual on his health.

She was feeling like she was losing the sense of Control, her own mental health and stability she had been cultivating, growing, harvesting at the right moment. She was getting better in social situations, being more composed in the battlefield. She had a more consistent Sleep schedule. 

But most importantly - maybe the source of a lot of this Control - was she had a Girlfriend. Not something a Nerdy Weeb like her ever expected, especially in this line of fame. But the wonderful Natalie Paquette - better known as Wattson - took something in her to her own heart, taking Renee by storm and becoming her Partner within weeks of meeting her.

Although, it was no normal relationship. That wasn’t where the immense feelings of power, control, stability, all came from. It wasn’t all the normal romantic and sexual things they did. Not the Banter of Lovers or anything that could be deemed “Normal.”

No, It was Natalie’s Kinks. Her fetishes. What others _didn’t_ know about her. As a legend, a Celebrity to rule Celebrities, things were always hard on little Natalie Paquette. She didn’t take all the pressure of murder and celebrity life easily. So, she essentially used her psycho-sexual life as an outlet for most of the negativity generated by this.

But the main thing Renee took part in? Her littlespace. Although initially confusing - the Idea that Natalie of all people would act like a toddler, taking part in infantile activities and watching Baby-level Entertainment - it grew on her after Natalie _absolutely_ urged her to just spend _one night_ with her in this way.

And you know what? She loved every moment spent like this. It gave her a reason, a person to look after in a motherly way. It gave her a sense of control and stability. Like her own little micro family. 

Now, speaking of, where _was_ Natalie?

The Legends’ Tower was oddly quiet this evening. There was the Soft snoring of Bloodhound, which could only be heard if they had thought everyone else was gone. And because of how thorough they were, Renee decided to take this as a Sign of the Place being more or less empty. But she never saw or heard _Natalie_ leave. Everyone else? Yeah. But, Renee set out to find her, wherever she was. First up to check: Her Suite.

Bubbles rose from under on the body of Water, watching the Impressive specimen of an Animal rise, Long neck, Green Skin, and Flippers to match. The Loch Ness Monster. Nessie. Overall, a Great Animal. And it’s Maw, resting at the End of the slimy neck, was thirsting for a small mammal to quell its thirst. 

The Creature’s long Neck bent down, the great mouth dragging the Smaller Yellow duck under. A moment later, the duck rose belly-up on the surface of the water. And Nessie… bobbed back to the Top.

Kicking back in the Bath, One Natalie Paquette leaned back, giving an infantile giggle at the scene she constructed with the little rubber toys in the bath. Felt like a Scene made of one of the many movies made about the Nessie creature she loved so much. Like the Toddler’s Cartoon of it she loved to watch. She created small ripples as she shifted, watching the toys bob up and down and continuing her laugh. 

Natalie’s hair was falling in front of her face, she couldn’t really see anything as the top half of her body dripped from coming out of the water. The Door opened in her peripheral vision, revealing the peeking head of one familiar Renee. 

She flopped around in the Tub, leaning onto one side and emerging one arm to wave to the door, beckoning Renee towards the tub.

Wraith let herself in, looking at the Nude and innocent Natalie resting in the Bath across the room, closing the door behind her as she turned on all of the charm and effort of any respectable mommy of a small child.

“Hey there Nat, I Think it’s time to get you clean little girl…”

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally gave myself Inspiration for another short/one-shot. Oops!


End file.
